GeneralHyna
Arabella, or Bella, is a member of Kurotsubasa and the Team's Wild Card. Bella using her strength, toon powers, and shape changings abilities to help protect Fanfiction World and reality also. ---- Story Generalhyna or Arabella Hyna as her friends call her, is like any Player in the FFW, though she mostly just cares to explore around, make friends with cartoons and collect stories and learn. Mostly keeping to herself, except a few who she believes can handle her quirks (the Authors, the cartoons I make friends with can handle it as they are a part of me in a way), though she has one heck of a temper when angered (Like if someone mistakes her for a boy on purpose, insults cartoons or her friends or calls her a idiot) she becomes a force to flee from. Quick to jump into battle with a saying 'Plan on your feet, if you take your time planning the enemy will win or flee'. She’s a caring sort, who loves both villains and good guys, believing them as equals as people, and always tries to get Shadow to be more open with people outside his friends. Appearance Fan Fiction World Apearance: Tall and thin in body apearance, with fair skin and brown eyes that shimmer and shine brightly, with Brown hair with blonde streaks in her hair that reaches neck to shoulder length that she usually keeps in a ponytail or allows it to be free. Her usual outfit attire consists of a black shirt with a green chunnin vest over it, green camaflouge pants, and brown combat boots. On her right wrist is the omytrix which keeps her toom freinds DNA from over whelming her body (And well cause a terrible mutation). Her Right arm was also wrapped in bandages due to a event that scared her arm (which will be told later). Pokemon world Appearance: Dressed like the female character of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, ony with bonde streaks in her hair. Tales of Vesperia World Appearance: Weares the same outfit Estelle weares only the Hem is Dark-blue, Light-blue and Normal Blue, the Gold part of the outfit is Black, while the white part of it is green (reperesenting the omytrix itsself), weares black sandles and carries a bag similar to Karols bag. Tales of Syomphia-Dawn of a new world Apearance: My hair is long and is cutted shaped similar to Martas hair, only I weare a hair clip that looks like the hyna squad symbol on the right part of my head, and weares Emils Ratatosk Knight outfit only its a deep purple, and Ratatosks core is directly over my heart. Personality Caring for her toon friends and Author friends alike, however has a fiery temper if insulted or purposely called a boy (by fiery temper, combine all the Megatrons of the cartoon world), an unflinching courage and a expert on all things that involves cartoons, video games or books and any storys involving cartoons (Anyone who doesn't believe, get ready for a lecture) Her personality also changes depending on the situation at hand, and also in diffrent worlds depending on the situation. *In the 'Blue Excrosist' world, she displayed bluntness and oppenly insulted the millinium earl calling him a 'lesser demon compaired to true old demons' with no fear, showing a fearlessness against demons that she calls 'infereor' or 'foolish' to weak *Against people she truely dispised (I.E Sakura from the Tournament), she shows a sadistic almost evil to insane side of her that is reflected in her toon freinds and mental state. (the dimension in my head becomes a literal place of insanity to reflect the sadistic state) *In the world of 'high school of the dead' she becomes solum and millitary cold and calculating, like a fighter who had witnessed loss of his comrads, and tons of death, that even Shadow knows it is best to let her be in charge. However dispite many changes in attitude and personality, Bella retains a key factor in her true personality, which is her kindess and caring nature for others, and her desire to look after the people around her. Pre-Cannon After reciveing a email from a mysterious person (AKA: Izami) telling her to get a Vizer and log onto Fanfiction world, the first few minutes for Bella was...startling, from appearing into a lobbey-like area, to turning itno a omytrix version of Autor-fighter Wormtail092, and running out of the log in station as said hero, freaking out, to calming down and seeing how this is 100% a dream come true for herself, as a toon lover, before deciding to take every bit of advantage of it in the first way...pranking the heck out of the players with the three creatures she had on the omytrix at the time (IE Hyna-Wolf, Omi-Wormtail, and Omi-Steve) and mess around tokyo city. Over the next few days, she explored her heart out by jumping on rooftops as Hyna-wolf, and enjoying the sights and feelings of transforming with the omytrix, before deciding to practice fighting, by starting in the Kingdom hearts verse in Twilight town, where she as Omi-Wormtail fought a guard armor heartless, however with quick thinking, and being quick on her feet, switching from Omi-Wormtail to Hyna wolf, using 'Beserk claw', before getting stomped on, getting his lungs and heart crushed, before managing to stand up as Arabella Breathing and learning she can heal like Claire and Deadpool, before katching the guard armor on fire as Omi-Wormtail with a fire spell, she managed to defeat the armored heartless and gain a Card from it, before leaving stating that she is ready for all challanges. However upon leaving the Kingdom Heartsverse/Twillight town, Bella started feeling like her body was heating up like mad, and so quickly dived into a fountain to try to cool off...only for some rookie admin guards to come up to her and pick her up by the scruff of her neck to try to drag the poor shapeshifter away, only for her skin to peel and for her to transform into Blight (Batman Beyond), who was pissed beyond all that is in humanly possible, and started to yell on what is going on as he heard Bellas voice in his head yelling at him to calm down, as he changed into Firestorm (TBTBATB), before clumsly flying away, turning into NRG and falling into one of Tokyo citys zen park ponds, and getting wet. Once on shore Bella/NRG entered a feddle posistion/Meditation poise, and managed to get her mind to enter her mind scape for the first time. From there, Bella learns of a glitch that has happened to both her mind and DNA and now litiary the cartoons she always befreinded in her storys and her dreams are now apart of her mind-Body and oul and were waiting to be awaken, while her mindscape is a space-reality its self, that is souly apart of her. Over the next few 'years' in fanfiction/cartoon time, Bella freed more of her toon freinds and practiced with them and bonded with each and everyone of them, causing even the deadilyest of bad guys to change and befreind once enemys, creating a world that both functions as a haven for her toon freinds and to help focus and control her 'wild card abilitys' and along the way explored there home worlds and RPG and vidiogame worlds learning there skills and collected items of those worlds to benifit themselfs. During her exploring and bonding with her toon freinds, Bella was chosen by the Govener Dei Magi, from Mardek, to be the Annunaki of the Fig Element, due to her high psychic like abilitys and high sensitivity to the energy of the dream wood and the Fig energy around her, they took her into the world of Mardek, onto their home planet of 'Anstar' and begain training her in their magics for 500,000,000 years in there dimensions time. The result of the training granted her a perment Annunaki form, with the omytrix still equiped to her, however thanks to it, she was able to mimic the same way the Anodites (Ben's world) discise themselfs, by creating a fake body to hide her Annunaki form, and seal the full power in a fig symbol seal that was over her right arm, above the omytrix (whitch she keeps hidden from others by wrapping bandages over it), but kept part of the power (the power to sense and create dream circles, and to have a semi-form of telekenesis or a form of being a psychic, to a lower degree) free for herself and her toon freinds to use. Bella and the Hyna squads exploreations lead them into the 'Witchblade' universe, where they stelfthy snuck around the labs where the clone versions of the witchblades were being created, however by accident, she got one of the Cloneblades onto her left wrist, when she heared someone coming from behind the doors and her left arm brushed against the dorment blade, causing it to mix with her energy-aura causing it to leap onto the girl, causing a adverse reaction to it, Bella and the hyna squad, it stabbed itself into her skin and got effected by her mixed toon-human blood witch in result caused it to turn into a real witchblade itself, as it took control by fusing together two hyna members (Franky and Alphonse), and forced the girl to turn into the fused form, howeve coated in the blades armor, and broke out in a beserk state, and ran around destroying things, till the combine efforts of Bella and the two fused toons took back control, and returned back to Bella, however the now Witchblade was still attached to the girl, while inside her mind, a consusnus of the witchblade manifestd itself as a physical being (a shade that physically looks like Ghostfreak in his sun sheild state, only with red lines and a red slainted eye with cool calm voice that belongs to Tharax and Kiba if you mix there voices together) and the first thing it does is insult the girl and her men, before Bella retaliated and punched him in the face, and the omytrix consusnus and the MCP both placed a bind on the shade, by not allowing him to physically leave the hyna dimension or even to possess either Bella or the hyna squad in order to leave, however he still had a mental link to the group, much to there annoance. After spending two months in the witchblade universe, Bella and the hyna squad placed a special seal that compleately hides the witchblade, litiarty makes it invisable and to cloak its power after learning that even when the hyna squad members leave the hyna dimension, a mimic of it apears on there left wrist. Cannon(FFW) 'Adventures with Kurobusta' : A series of adventures that the hyna squad seems to attract Kurobusta into by accident or on purpose, various adventures around Fanfiction World, and into other cartoon/RPG/Story worlds. 'Kuro' Aventure series : Diffrent Adventure Arc/stories involving Kurobusta, that are either caused by the hyna squad, or a old rival of the past or a accident waiting to happen around FFW *Kurobusta and the Midnight channel *Kurobusta Decoded *Kurobusta Musical Adventure *Kurobusta Tales of Graces adventure Weapons/Items The devils arms (Tales of Symphonia): After we collected all the devils arms, we used the Necrocomen to make it able to obey us (are sealed in the necrocomen) The Necrocomen: Built from collecting stuff related to the necrocomen from online websights relating to that and relating to data on LP Lovecraft and stuff from Arcane the stone circle The forbbiden Amanesses (Tales of Symphonia): The book nothingness that Lloyd and his freinds entered to burn the book from the inside and where storys of monsters who will gain power from the book and take over their owner (not gonna work since I have a pact with Shirib-Niggurath) its mostly used to keep the devils arms and the Necrocomen sealed inside. Magice (Final Fantacy: The Crystal Cronicols): Collecting all magice orbs in the crystal cronicols world and storing them in the Hyna dimension, they are now used by Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown) used to equip his Jack-Bots as a core to allow them to cast magic (one for each bot or Magi-bot forming a Magi Bot team) All The Dresspheres and Garment Grids (Final Fantacy X-2): Used by Bella and the hyna squad, even shared to the Members of Kurobusta, allows us to use the guarmit grids abilitys, and also the Dresspheres skills and outfit (Note: I usually give the type of dresspheres I think fit each member, either hyna squad or Kurobusta phyche, or style of fighting) A ton of journels and papers and pens: used to record and grant both bella and the hyna squad new powers and abilitys Witchblade: was once a clone blade, but when the dust of one came in contact with Bellas blood it became a true witchblade and attached it self to her. Super computer Connected into her brain and settled into the dimension that is connected in her, with it Bella possesses infanite potential in her head that can affect reality (to a extent, Bella cant end the world and recreate it, nor create new dimensions or worlds) should she will it. *Holds Bellas fanfiction Collection: with the fanfiction that Bella collected online, She can use it to help give her toon freinds a ego or to make them alive like a human so they can be able to live outside of her brain and seperate from the omytrix *Data Log (Final Fantacy X-III & XIII-2: Modified to not only record data from not only Final fantacy 13 and 13-2, but also from X and X-2 Fiction Powers Ben 10 Omnitrix: Bella uses the omnitrix as a median for her transformantions. Bella utilizing the omnitrix with all the current aliens (as in up to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) with the master control on (Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cartoon Super Strengh: In-human super strength (coming from all cartoons that involves them with super strength). Cartoon Healing: Advance healing (as in able to regenerate herself be it a lost limb or her heart; coming from Clair from heroes and Deadpool), with out the weakness of if her brain is stabbed, she can keep going. *also, along with it a very high pain tolerance should Bella get runned over by something or flattened or impailed. Final Fantacy XIII Crysarium System: Using a crysterium system to use the skills and gain the stats from Final Fantacy XIII and to use the following Roles: Commando,Ravager, Sentinel, Medic, Synergist, Sabutor. Is Applyed to all other hyna squad members, who gain certain roles based on their style of fighting. However using the systen in battle causes Both Bella and the hyna squad to enter a Final Fantasy X-III fighting reaction mode, where we have to wait for the action bar (In seen only by us in our eyes) to do the tactic stratagy. Naruto Changing into her freinds from the Naruto Verse or with teamwork together (If or if not I am them), able to use their jutsue skills. #Multi-shadow Clone Jutsue (Note: Even out of Narutos body, I can use it too) #Sexy Jutsue (Note: Used by all hyna members in diffrent varitys of ways (Naked, clothed, us coming togehter to make a sexyer body) used for pranks and to really ruffle the Admin guards feathers #Rasengun (Note: Can be used by all hyna members, but I have to be them in a connection in order to focus it, when a diffrent member is out, and helps form it, a bit of their chakra or power is added to it to give it effect) Fullmetal Alchamist #Even if not Ed or Al, I am able to use Alchamy with out a circle #Able to use forbidden Alchamy with no reprecutions (I loose a bloody arm, leg or my women-hood, yet it regenerates back) (Mostly used to create weaker Philosophers stones for the Homunculus) #A form of 'summoners bond' contract with the gate (Meaning Me, Ed or Al can reverse summon ourselfs to the gate) Mardek Under her Bandages is the fig symbol that holds all of her Annunaki form and fig powers, after her training on anstar The omytrix had 100% rearanged her DNA and sheaded her old human form for a Annunaki form, so using the same abilitiys of a Anodite in creating a body discise, Bella did that, however she still had the symbol of the fig element on her right arm where the omytrix is, so she hid it to hide her connection to the Annunaki and the governer de magi, however once or twice she had to use her fig element manipulating skills in order to help Kurobusta when in a bind. *Has an Annunaki form and mastery over all the elements her strongest is the fig element *Possesses the ability to sense the 'soul element' in others *Ableness to cross between reality and 'fig space' or the dream woods Witchblade Like Masane Amaha, Bella possesses the witchblade, after a accident when it came into contact with her energy field/Aura and once attached, got affected by her blood. Originally, it was a Cloneblade, however once it came into contact with Bellas skin, the energy from Bella and the hyna squads bodys caused it to change into a true witch blade, however unlike a normal witchblade, when ever Bella is in one of her toon freinds forms, it can fuse another from inside the hyna dimension (forcefully) and change both Bella and who ever she is now, into a fused state that has the witch blade armor on there body, however a side effect is that the fused state causes both Bella and the two hyna members that became 'materials' for the new form, enter a bloodlustic, beserk state, that enjoys the thrill of killing Ex-Cons, or those who wish to harm those both Bella and the Hyna squad consider close. A second side effect was that the Witchblade on Bella developed a conscusnus mind, a Shade that ironically, was named Shade by both Bella and the Hyna Squad, who enjoys the thrill of Battle and taunting us and seeing us riled up and mad, mutch to his amuzement. A mimic of the witchblade apears on all the hyna members wrists when they leave, however the gem is a dull red symbolizing that it represents the burden Bella carrys. It cant be removed, and any attempts to remove it it just absorbs its self into Bella or any of the hyna squad members skin, in order to protect its self. Using a seal Bella Makes it invisable to all, even to the legedendary Dojutsue, unless she or her men wants to show it. Crimson Shade-'''A manifestation representation of the witchblades sentenenal mind, he hold the power of being able to fuse both Bella, when she is one of her men, and another hyna member inside her mind together to create a powerful new form infused by his power, however he dosnt go and drop who he is gonna use, instead just goes with who is close to him when in pilliar mode who is compatable to fuse with the form Bella is in. '''Appearances (Casual mode) Looks like Ghostfreak when intangable, minus the omytrix symbol, where as in place is a red gem that is usually found on the witch blade when in dorment mode, a red slainted eye, and red lines that go through the gray cracks on his skin and sharp crimson nails. (Pilliar mode) as his second mode is, it a giant crimson pilliar that spans from the center of the Space patranoids canyon area, all the way into the sky, where in its center is the red gem of the witchblade, in that state, he is capable of fusing a hyna member inside Bellas mind together with himself, with Bella when she is one of her toon freinds outside her mind, by extending crimson tentacles whitch he uses to grab who he needs, and goes and yanks them into his field. (Human Mode) He dosnet go by a set human mode, but instead mimics the shape of the hyna members and Bella, except for his eyes and sharp teeth, being a domment trait showing its him Power and abilitys *like with the Normal witchblade, it protects its host by transforming them into a powerful fighter by encasing them in a armor and alterning and granding them new abilitys, however on Bella its diffrent, it instead fuses Both Bella, when she had changed into one of her toon freinds, and with a hyna member inside her head, together as the witchblade encases them in the armor. *However such power comes with a price, as when it activates it draws on Bellas human halfs own energy, hence, why she needs to be in one of her mens bodys to prevent herself from dieing from loosing her energy (since when she is one of her toon freinds they share not only the same body, but also the same energy and soul length so if Bellas original body was destroyed, she can take her soul, the fig element energy in her, the omytrix and the witchblade, heck even the hyna dimension and transfer it into one of her toon freinds as her body repairs its self). The cause was the Witchblade drawing the energy from her blood which caused its change/evolution, and despite her healing factor, it takes time for Bella to regain the blood and energy she lost from the witchblade. Fusing What ever toon Bella is at the moment is the 'base', while the secondary toon inside the Hyna dimension that Crimsion forces into the fusion is called the 'material'. Once the fusion transformation is compleate, Bella, Crimsion and the two cartoons used in the fusion are cutted off from the mental link shared with the hyna members and their mind set is transfered into a floating red space where they can see, touch and feel what the body is doing, another thing is that in what is called the 'witchblade state' they are more sadistic and battle ready/battle hungry due to the heavy pumping of adrinaline through there head and bodys, once the witchblade is deactivated, Bella returns to the normal form of the toon she is, however passed out and stuck in that form for a bit due to the amount of energy that was drawn from her human half that was needed to fuel the blades power Witchblade transformation Fusion combos Becuse of the drawing of Energy from Bellas human body, Bella must always be in one of her toon freinds bodys in order to use the witchblade or risk her body being destroyed from the inside out, so when Bella takes form of one of her toon freinds, Crimson can release the energy and power of the witchblade and cause the fusion with another hyna member in Bellas mind, and the release of the witchblades power *Crimsion calls the form Bella is in the Dommint or the base center of the fusion, while he refures to the hyna members he always chooses for the fusion as the 'material' (Much to our Ire of said 'materials and being addressed as such) and as the Base, along with showing sighns of being fused with the witchblade (the gem that is on it always shows up), the fusion will also show the outward body parts or features of the 'materials' that were apart of the fusion. #'Franky (One Piece)/Bella+Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal alchamist)='Franky maintains his normal appearance, however his normal hair style is slicked back, and covered in bright red streaks. On the back of his right hand is the gem that was on the witchblade when in its dorment form, as both his hands becomes clawed. He abandons his usual Hawian shirt and sunglasses, showing bright red and yellow eyes, as his lower area is covered in a form of armor pants. His skin is slightly silver tinted, as his mouth is covered in a metal mask that resembles Alphonses helmets lower jaw. On his back is Alphonses soul seal and eminating from it are red energy lines that coverd his body in the same way as Als body when he absorbed the fake philosophers stone, Powers/skills-''' *'''High Durability *'Capability to use Alchamy' *'rapider healing factor' *'Sharp claws that can cut through any and all metal' Original Power Toon Power Toon Power: Bella is able to shape shift into her favorite cartoon characters. She is also able to apply any FF stories Bella collected into the cartoons Bella and her friends with, when Bella write something it becomes real (though there is a limit to this power). *Limit: a Journel or computer is needed to be the medium, and has to remain inside the hyna dimension to apply outside of it. Fanartwork, Stories, Movies even photos must be utilized as a medium as well in order to add to said knowledge and strength, as long as said items are safe in the hyna dimension, their is no limit of toon power. Also like a toon, Bella is able to possess the same strengths as a old fashion cartoon, like being runned over by a bus or truck, able to breath in space, underwater, through all natural disasters and be unscratched Connection with Toon Comrads: A form of Soul To Soul, Mental and physical to physical bond, that allows a physical and mental, even emotional connection. Ability to grant a person a special toon power: Meaning to grant a outsider (Non Hyna members) a strength or aditional ability or power. *Cryserum system-Applyed to Shadow, Key, D.B, Ravenna, Punnya and Illu (And gaining the roles based on their fighting style) *Merging with A guardian force or Aeon (The Kurobursta team is the only ones I trust who can also use this power merge) to share power *Applying to them a Sphere grid allowing them to learn Final Fantacy X abilitys or gain a 'Stat growth' The limit to this ability is that I need to visulize what type of changes a person may undergo if I allow them to merge with a Aeon or Guardian force, or with a cryserum, what Elchecon will emerge from their l'cith crystal (that and the form of the Elchecon if its OC'ish) Wild Card Ability "The fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is number Zero. It is the void where all things begin -Margret Persona 4 Bella's Wildcard abilitys and powers fall under the philosophy of the Fool Arcana and of the number zero that its number is under, The "infanite possibilitys" that can be drawn or created from, hence why Bella has multiple abilitys based around cartoons. "The Fools power has deep potintal, it just takes someone to dig deep to find and discover and create new possibilitys with such a power/skill" ''-Arabella Hyna, when explaining about the fools power'' It is also why arabella is able to use other type of abilitys with her writings and the storys that she constinly collects and works to apply to her freinds as a history and to gain new abilitys. Mastery over the Fig Element Since the Fig element is the element of the mind, Bella has a strong telephic and mental abilitys that stem from it along with ableness to cross into the Dreamwood without a dreamcircle. Inside the dream wood, Bella and her freinds are also able to use it as a way to travel from place to place quickly, due to the dream space and reality being paraell to one another. Thoughtform manipulation and mental understandings When humans think things in the physical relm, it apears as thoughtforms in the spiritual world or dream woods. Every visable thought creates a visable thoughtform in both relms, however the spiritual relm is more connected then the Dream woods, so the most pink and black thought form crystals are always appearing in the spiritual plane. Positive pink thoughtform crystals are created from positive thoughts, while Black negitive thoughtform crystals are created from negitive emotions and thoughts. However the orange thought forms that both Bella and the hyna squad uses to manipulate, heal, even for her toon freiends create a body are orange, representing balance between positive and negative. *Using what she learned from the game and relm 'ghost motel' Both Bella and the hyna squad are able to apply what Bella calls 'dead logic' in becoming immune to physical pain, however a side effect creates a sensitivity to nightmares and mental pain (not when the dreams create fear, since both Bella and the hyna squad are highly intellegent, such mental pain drives them to insanity and crazyness and sadistic desire to hurt or abuse people in both the mental and physical relms), and using the logic of how a person can actually feel hurt in a bad dream or nightmare, both Bella and the hyna squad can apply that when a person is either dreaming, in a very powerful genjutsue, or a reverse hypnosise state, either Bella, in her Annunaki or normal form or her squad members, can use such logic to actually hurt a person mentally (it is not a easy thing to get out of once in) Using such information and logic, Bella can use it to mentally heal a person, protect her mind, or deliver the pain to those who invade her mind space, the same goes for her squad in a manner of mental protection. However they cant block the Yamaka clan techniques since they are protecting their soul into another body, however to the hyna squad and Bella its more like a fake death or sleep as our souls take a step back as the one manipulating it takes temporary control or residence, before being 'rejected' back into there own body, depending on the one who uses it. Omytrix Creations When Bela stepped into Fanfiction world she had three Omytrix creations that she could already transform into (meaning they are not apart of the omytrix alien line up) they are Omi-Wormtail, Hyna-Wolf, and Omi-Steve. Upon adventureing and exploring the RPG world of 'Mardek' Bella had gained a new omytrix creation called Omi-Legion. Unlike Normal Omytrix aliens or any of the hyna squad members they are stuck inside of Bellas mind, and cant as easily come and go as they please out, however inside of Bellas mind they do have a self-consusnus and awareness, like all of the other omytrix aliens themselfs. Omi-Wormtail-'(appearance) He is a tall Lanky figure that wears a open tattered dark green trenchcoat, over a lime green turtleneck sweater, a dark gray dirty patched wizard hat and a light green and black stripped scarf that seemed to hid his face in the shadows except for his lime green eyes (when its off it reveals his mouth to be jagged like a jack o' lanturns). He also possesses giant metal claws that could transform into any type of gadget and long cleate like legs, and a long worm like tail which gives him his name, and the omytrix symbol on his wright wrist like a watch. Powers/abilitys Like the Author fighter he is named and Modled after, Omi-Wormtail possesses a high IQ thats on par with Graymatter and Brainstorm (and any other super smart hyna squad members), and is capable of using magic, and becuse of the forms high magic concentration, any magic used through him is more powerful then normal : '''Anodite Mana Manipulation-'''Like Gwyn and and any other Anodite, Omi-Wormtail is capable of fireing green burst balls of mana concentrated from his own body, or creating platforms or binding people with mana from his own body. : '''Metal Hand tool transformation-'''using a mixture of his magic and imagination, Omi-Wormtail can turn his metal claws into weapons to use in battle/combat *'Blade wrists-causes him to pop out twin blades on his wrists that he can use for slash or sword attacks, or for whirlwind sword slashes. #'Bade twister': Omi-Wormtail spins in a circle, his blade wrists out, slashing at the enemy #'Blade Waltz': Mimicing Martas (DONW) 'Swallow waltz' but with his blade wrists instead of a spinner #'Cresent Dance': Mimics Martas 'Cresent Dance' But with his blades instead of a spinner *'Blaster hands'-his hands turn into blasters that allows him to fire bursts of diffrent elemental bullets #'Aqua Bullets' #'Earth Bullets' #'Fire Bullets' #'Air Bullets' #'Compressed Air Bullets Lv.1' *'Claws-'''His hands sharpens into claws that are capable of cutting through any substance, and is capable of enbedding the elements into it to increase power. '''Hyna-Wolf-'(appearance) Has a wolf-like appearance, but is skinny that one can see its ribs, and possesses golden brown shaggy fur, with the omytrix symbol on his front right leg. He is also capable of walking on two legs, however he prefers to walk on all fours like a normal wolf-Hyna hybrid Powers/Abilitys Hyna wolfs primary power revolves using his claws, teeth and senses to beat down his opponets, however he can equip or attach collors or bangles (from Final fantacy X-2) to give him some elamental spells/abilitys. Hightened senses-Like normal wolfs or any canines, Hyna-wolf has a high sense of smell and sight and hearing that makes him a capable tracker, however unlike normal wolfs, he isnt color blind. *'Wolf Link senses:' Like Link when he is in Wolf form, Hyna-wolf can enter a 'senses' mode, which increases his sensory vision that he can see the true forms of invisable spirits and scent pathways. Final fantacy X-2: Beserker Dressphere abilitys Takeing advantage of the animalistic side of the 'Beserker Dressphere' without the need to equip it, Hyna wolf can mimic or use the abilitys of the Beserker dresphere, and can bestow 'beserk' onto one of his allys in battle. #'Beserk'-Hyna wolf howls and doubles up his strength or of his allys strength, however it also places his target in a beserk effect #'Cripple'-Using his teeth and claws, Hyna-wolf attempts to bite and weaken the enemy #'Mad Rush' (Only used while under the 'Beserk state')-Hyna wolf blindly attacks the enemy in a high strength crazed rage, where on contact can cause massive damage (however like in the games it has a good probability to miss) #'Crackdown-'''using only raw strength, Hyna-wolf can break down all barriers that surround the enemy. #'Eject-'Hyna wolf grabs the opponet on two legs and tosses them out of the battle (or into a wall what ever witch way) #'Unhinge'''-Hyna wolf uses his claws to attack the muscle tendons or his opponets eyes to decrease evasion and accuracy. #'Intimidate-'''Hyna wolf goes on all fours, and growls/snarals while glareing at his opponet in a form of intimidation. #'Envenom'''-Hyna wolfs teeth and claws become coated in poison, that when he attacks his opponet he is capable of poisoning them. #'Hurt-'''Hyna-wolf goes all out in attacking his opponet with little to no care using his tail, claws and teeth. #'Howl-'Hyna wolf howls in the air boosting moral in his allys, thus increasing there strength. Quotes ''Quit, who needs to quit when you have a group of freinds to back you up-General Hyna The only limit on my powers is my imagination and heart, as long as I have both, then me and the boys are unbeatable-General Hyna, when confronted about her powers *''Movie Ironman (Bella): you Do relize that you have five minutes to leave or apologize about my intellegence or sanity'' *''cue punk just looking defiant'' *''Movie Ironman (Bella) you have been warned (Thrusts forward to beat the dude up)'' Do you want to know why powers like mine are rare? Its becuse NOT EVERYBODY CAN HANDLE SUCH AWSOMENESS! *''Bella: Shads, a word of warning, as Kimberly if I go overborad on killing, Hit me with a shovel'' *''Shadow: Where on earth will I get one?'' *''one out'' *''Shadow: I am not even gonna ask'' You want to know how I give respect to people (Turns into Mizuki and pulls out a whirlwind shurikin) Mizuki: THEY EARN MY RESPECT WHEN I SEE THEM WORTHY OF IT (Cue the throwing of said shurakin) Such a gift of using Toon-energy in a way is rare...however wierd dreams are involved in molding such power You know, Im the luckyest girl alive, with my toon freinds, its like I have lots of brothers and sisters to love DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU!-''me to everyone who belives I am a boy ''The hyna dimension is only as complex as I make it complex, though its never easy or hard if one thinks about it *''(Looks around at the hyna wold)'' *''Arabella: Hah, aha, you like? this is how we live people, or how my freinds live'' *''Key: well this is deffently impressive Bell'' *''Arabella: well its better then being in a 'inception''' *''Ravenna: Nya, is it worst?'' *''Edward Elric: It is if you want a bunch of high powerful cartoons giving you the evil eye and then proceeding to kill you guys to get you to leave'' *''D.B: Ok thats worst'' *''Shadow: Lets just be proud it wasnt a accident to get in'' *''Arabella: Touce *Gets mysterious* dont loose your way on what is real and what is not'' *''Shasow: I think with how every thing looks, it wont be so hard to get lost in this reality'' *''Arabella *Pouting* Spoil sport'' This is what its like in a world with in a mind, endless possibilitys, endless struggles and strife...well to those who invade and attempt to survive an inception I SPIT ON YOU, MY TOON FREINDS SPIT ON YOU, YOU DONT KNOW HOW CRAZY ME AND THE BOYS GET WHEN CONTAINED OR TRAPPED-me going balistic when in jail or held captive by someone *''R-O-M: Impossible, such a power shouldent exist'' *''Arabella:Yet some how I am able to make it possible with this toon power I have, which makes me unique'' *''RoM: or dangerous'' *''Shadow: or a wildcard'' *''DB: Or unpredictable'' *''Arabella: Ok am all of that in a good way'' Dont Mess with the Hyna! Come on now, Fight on! '' I ant god like, It is just that toons have unlimited potential and possiblilitys that makes them unique.'' THIS IS WHAT TRUE POWER IS!-Unleashes the Witchblade '' ''(Hair splits into Nine parts and extends to a great length resembling like a nine tailed foxs tails and covered in a very, very aura, in either being her self or one of her toon freinds) THIS IS PURE RAW FURY! OF AWSOMENESS! Or If I were you, I would Run, FAST! *''Shadow: Belive me, Bella knows the reprcussions when using the witchblade, and Belive me there is no other terrible feeling then when she is in this state'' *''Me: You forgot the pain and hevey drain it draws on me, for such power it has a great toll on me'' '' ''Look, I may have these powers, but its how they are used which matters, and how I want to use them, I want to use them to protect and have what I consider 'mens creations' close to me as freinds so I wont be alone. you very well know that I am not a god, I am still human, well half of a human, and as such I am prone to mistakes and faults like every human there is. In the fused body witchblade state Fools Is that a threat, then back it up, unless you're scared '' (Dodging) Too Slow!'' Care to dance, before dieing? Coward, if you run away from the fight then you are nothing more then a coward *''(To shadow) care to join in this dance of death?'' *''Shadow *Smirks* Sorry B, but its not in my jurification to kill with no reason'' Gallery General hyna by raiju onna-d4y26ml.jpg|Arabella Hyna Kelly Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Bella and Kurotsubasa|link=Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Walk Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg Glyph Fig.png|Fig Symbol seal, under Arabellas Bandages ElementMap.png Bella's Visor Aviatrix.jpg|Bellas Visor (Ava-Trix) LegionHead.png|Omi-Legion Legion.png|Omi Legion, full Body Protagonists Wild Card.png Protagonist-WildCard.jpg|Bellas Wild card abilitys and powers are compaired to a wild card personas user own abilty of wielding multiple personas in representation of power DSC01807.JPG|The Chamileon (Tuff Puppy) Reverse rebirth 4 331.jpg|Jack O' Lanturn (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) Tobi Uchia.png|Tobi Uchia (Naruto) Mandera Uchia.jpg|Mandera Uchia (Naruto) 605px-Normal bleck2.png|Count Bleck Brook by deidara465-d4gxwuz.png Franky by deidara465-d3hy9ur.png Robin by deidara465-d4gt0r5.png Chopper by deidara465-d3g1sj0.png Sanji by deidara465-d3f69ux.png Usopp by deidara465-d3eyimf.png Nami by deidara465-d3ccdkc.png Zoro by deidara465-d3c8l2q.png Luffy by deidara465-d3c1rg7.png Trivia *With a link with her toon freinds, they also share the same healing ability as Bella, their for can survive loosing a limb or getting stabbed with sharp pointy things. *Bella is a Aspie in reality, which is also passed to her fanfictionself and to her toon freinds (Though its more of a tool then a hinderence, just bad luck causing with socialization at times) *When ever Arabella gets her hands on a overweight toon (Or someone from Chojis family), its almost impossible at times to get her to let go. *Bella also has a habit of using Symbology (I.e explinations of the Tarot Arcana, or philosophy or human wisdom) in all her observations or how she explains things, on the guesture that they actually can explain about a person (A trait passed into her toon freinds as well) *When Depressed Bella and the hyna squad usually go into emotional speeches, especially when someone questions their pasts or sanity. *Rose calls Bella 'psycho' or 'Crazy girl' due to her unpredictable nature along with her toon freinds *Bellas favorite snacks are composed of milk-chocolate, skittles, starbursts, mint gum and watermelon to chery flavored candy, however she dispises spicy candy or dark chocolate due to the taste. *Dispite knowing alot about cartoons and having traveled all over the diffrent cartoon worlds, she isnt a Beta or apart of the administration like Key is. *Bella is also flexable and has what she calls a 'male herem' with the toons she calls boyfreinds, and dosnet mind shareing them with who they are paired with in some Yaoi fanfiction storys. *She possesses a large collection of Fanfiction storys, with a good percent of them being yaoi to male-pregnecy which she finds interesting. *Loves RPG, and vidio games that are like RPG games, as she says it gives her insparation for storys and abilitys ideas. *Very opened minded, especially to her toon freinds and even people of realitys, gender prefrences to similar gender coupleing (something her toon freinds accept after reading a few yaoi storys staring them) *To most People, they consider Bellas toon abilitys to be god-like, How ever Bella always states Toon power is just Toon power, Its all about knowing and really getting in with the toons themselfs. *Most players at times confuse Bella for a Beta, however she always said that her knowledge is just toon information, not on Fanfiction world its self. *Both Bella and her toon freinds are secretly super Genius smart and actually know what they are doing at times, and are good at a few other things, but however they keep it hidden with a mask of childishness and sillyness out of fear of people treating them to diffrently, or for the admin scientists to kidnap them. The only people who know about there super high intellegence is the Kurobusta members and Grim (who felt it wasnt his buisness to tell) Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:Toon Category:All Elements Category:Kurotsubasa Category:The Hyna Squad